That's the way
by super trooper
Summary: He hated summer. He had no reason. His summer was flashes of sweaty bodies, Led Zepplin and her skin that smelt like perfume. Not a bad summer, really. And he got to know her and she got to liking Led Zepplin...No, not that bad at all. J&H! 2ND PART UP
1. Part One: I said hey babe

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  Including the Led Zepplin song or the Price Is Right.  I wish I own the song though.  It completely kicks arse.

A/N: This is set in the summer of when Hyde and Jackie hooked up.  It's set just after they got together.  I'm thinking of continuing it but it could just a one off.  Tell me what you think! R&R, pretty please!

That's the way

He hated summer.  Well…that was a lie.  But he hated how it made him sweat, and how the air would become suffocating.  

Well…that was a lie too.  He liked summer.  It was probably his most favourite season out of all of them.  Summer meant girls in bikinis, cold beers on a sweaty night and sleeping naked.  

It meant having a long boring summer holiday.  It meant lying around the house watching game shows because there was nothing else to do.  But that was part of the experience and no teenager would give up their summer holidays, even if it meant watching the Price Is Right ten days in a row.

But he hated how summer made him feel.  It made him restless.  He couldn't concentrate; it was just too hot to think.  

And it was too hot to be around Jackie.  

Their 'relationship' wasn't anything at all for the moment.  It was just images and flashes of her kissing him, pushing his back to the wall.

Just images of their bodies pressed up against each other, panting and sweating.  He liked that.  He liked the taste of her sweat, when it trickled down her chest, making a little pool in her bra.  

But sometimes, it just got too hot.

They would start to get into it, and into it they would get.  But the temperature would rise and not in a good way.  It got unbearable sometimes, in that basement of his.

They formed a new system.  When they were sure that the house was empty, not Eric or Red in sight, she would come over.  She'd put on a song on, always her pick.  

Amazingly, she would put on Led Zepplin.  She would always put on the Led.  Especially _That's the way.  He always wondered whether she knew that was his favourite song.  Probably not.  He never listened to her and she never listened to him.  But he always told her she play whatever song she wanted.  He always expected Elton John._

But _That's the way_ would come on.  She would turn around and flash him a shy, small smile.  For a second, he would think that he liked her.  And that she liked him back.

Then, she would strip down to her underwear.  And he would also.  It was part of the new system.  They would lie there on the couch, in their underwear, barely moving at all, barely speaking at all.

It was the summer, you see.  It was too hot to wear denim, too hot to walk anywhere further than two blocks and too hot to fool around.

So they would just lie there, near-naked.  Admiring each other.  She would speak sometimes.  After all, it was hard to shut her up.  But they mostly sat in silence, listening to the music.

They'd kiss sometimes.  That was their relationship, after all.  But it was developing into else.  The images and flashes were changing.

It was flashes of Led Zepplin now.  Images of her in her underwear, sweating and staring right back at him.  Images of him suddenly groping her, daring to test the heat, her giggling and kissing him hard.  Flashes of his hands chasing every part of her body.

Flashes of her and him frantically pulling clothes back on, as Eric stomped up above their heads, signalling they were no longer alone in the house.

When he, Fez, Foreman and Jackie were down in the basement, watching some random show, he hated summer again.

Because it made his mind restless.  Because he seemed to be watching the Brady Bunch but his eyes were always on her.  The sight of her inner thigh when she moved her leg.  The way the soft, floaty material looked so good on her.  The way her skin glistened from her sweat.  

And it had to be the summer heat that was making him think about this.  He couldn't care about her, couldn't want to spend time with her.  No, it was the summer heat, that heat made him not concentrate, made him restless, made him distracted by anything she did, said or thought.  

They went to the movies a couple of times.  It was air-conditioned in there and dark.  They became expert in choosing the right movie.  Foreign, sub-titled films were the best.  They sat up the back and were the only two there usually.  They could do a lot more in the air-conditioning.  He liked the idea of touching her without the fear of melting away from the heat.  He liked the idea of touching her full stop.  It wasn't really like two, immature teenagers making out in the back seat.  It was more than that.  It was making out that wasn't really making out.

And to their collections of flashes and images, more were added.

Flashes of his hand delicately sliding up her leg.  Her always pushing it away.  There were things we do in public and things we don't, she would say.  Images of her giving in and him kissing her neck, her hand rubbing up and down his back, sounds of making out that wasn't really making out, while a Japanese movie played in the background.  

She liked to wear his glasses in secret.  He liked the way her skin smelt like her perfume.  She liked to put her arm around him and pretend they were going out.  He liked how her lips tasted like strawberry lip gloss.

He hated summer on the boring days.  Because he didn't want to just hide in the basement, he wanted to do something.  But they couldn't go out, because everyone was out and everyone would see them.

He hated summer on the boring days because she would talk a lot.  And he still couldn't stand to be around her sometimes.  Especially when she talked too much.  And it was too hot to be sitting in a basement hearing about the latest clothes that were going on sale.  

On those days, he wanted to strangle her.  He probably would have but he didn't have the energy, the heat had sucked him dry.  He didn't even have the energy to say shut up.  So he just let her talk.  And he just got use to it, after awhile.  And she got use to him and understood that he found it boring.  And she toned it down after awhile.  

They still didn't have a 'relationship'.  They weren't anything really.  They were just used to each other.  She knew that he liked to visit her house early in the morning because she would answer the door in her dressing gown with nothing underneath.  He knew that her favourite food in the whole world was sun-dried tomatoes but she hadn't eaten them in three years, because she thought she would get fat.

Just images of sweaty bodies, Led Zepplin, lying in their underwear, Foreman stomping above their heads, Japanese movies, strawberry lip gloss, endless pointless conversations about clothes, skin that smelt like perfume, her wearing his glasses, sun-dried tomatoes and above all, a hatred for summer.

Because, god, he hated summer.  Summer made him fall for her.  The heat brought them closer together.  And he hated that.  So, therefore, he hated summer.

It was summer that made Jackie wear a bikini, summer that made Jackie strip to her underwear, summer that made Jackie wear nothing to bed.

It was during summer that Jackie and him got together, during summer where they stayed together, during summer where they got to know each other.

During summer where he started to know her, then started to like her.

Damn summer.  It was just too hot, that's all. 


	2. Part Two: Take a walk on the wild side

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, including the Price is Right and the Led Zepplin song.  Wish I owned the song though, it completely kicks arse.

A/N: Second part…or the first chapter, making the first bit the prologue.  I haven't decided yet.  The flashes and images, while an effective (and my favourite thing), are an a prologue special.  So no more appearances, well no promises that it will come up again.  It might, I'm not sure yet.

Also, someone said to make Hyde and Jackie have sex because everyone seems to think they haven't done it.  That makes no sense to me.  I know the show has never touched on it, but I can't believe that someone like Hyde wouldn't have slept with her.  That's not a bad thing, I mean I just always assumed that they had.  They have this closeness about their sex life, oh I don't know, that's just what I think.  

Oh and if you don't get some expressions or think I've spelt some words wrong, it's 'cas I'm Australian.  So if you don't get a saying or something, just mention it in the review and I'll explain it later.

That's the way

Summer was ending now.  Kelso and Donna and Eric returned home.  It was getting a bit hard for him to see Jackie anymore.  Which annoyed him.

And it annoyed him that it annoyed him.  

They wouldn't speak during the day, except to rib each other.  She would barely look at him.  Kelso would flirt with her, Donna and Eric would go on about their latest relationship 'crisis' and Fez would be having some mundane misunderstanding about American life.  

It was normal; it was exactly the way it had always been.

But then late at night, he would still be up.  It would be about 1:30 a.m. and he wouldn't be able to fall asleep because it was too hot.  Then, at about 2 a.m., just as he would finally fall asleep, he would feel some warm body curling up next to him.

It was her, it was always her.

She seemed able to know when he was wanting her.  During the day, she would push his back to the couch in Forman's basement and let him slobber kisses all over her.  And in the late hours of the night, or the early hours of the morning, depending which way you looked at it, she would sneak over from her house and slip delicately into his bed.

She made noises when he touched her in the right places.  Not like the annoying drone that her voice sounded like when she was talking about clogs.  No, these noises were sexy and breathless and drove him wild.  He liked it best when they were kissing and his hands would be doing something suggestive down her body and she would gasp and whimper in his mouth.  

They were becoming eerily closer.  Three months had passed since their unanimous hatred of The Price Is Right and three months can be a long time in the summer holidays, especially since you saw each other every day.  

But they were becoming too close.  He started to know all the secret places of her body that made her whimper, that only a boyfriend really knows about.  And he didn't consider himself her boyfriend.  She started to know what he meant and felt when he was saying something else.  She started to understand the double language that Hyde always spoke.  And that bothered him because no one had really ever understood that.  Only Donna, and that was a different story.  

And at night, after she had snuck into his bed and they fooled around, she stayed afterwards.  She would sleep in his bed, right next to him.  He found himself staying up even later still because he would catch himself staring at her, while she slept.  Sometimes he would even put his arm around her.

He hated that.  He hated that even more than he hated summer.

He could tell he was starting to care about her.

He and her started to sneak around even more.  It bothered her and him to admit it but they didn't like the separation and the pretence that they weren't going out.  They found themselves making out in closets, bathrooms, in the back of his car, anywhere they could get.  He liked it in the bathroom.  He would hook her legs around his waist and push her against the wall, kissing her furiously and let his hands wander everywhere.  She liked to run her hands around the top edge of his pants, teasing but only sometimes slipping lower.  Sometimes they would even roll around on the floor.  She would whisper in his ear that she liked the feeling of the cool tiles and his warm skin.  

He wanted to tell people sometimes.  They would often sit next to each other on the couch with the rest of the gang and she would forget that it was a secret and put her leg over his.  He would push it back, fast, because he always remembered and usually no one saw.  But she left his skin tingly and wanting more.  He wanted to be able to touch her in public. He wanted to be able to touch her knee, touch her face, smell her skin, kiss her neck.  

He had a thing for her neck.  Kelso had a thing for her boobs, she said Todd had a thing for her butt but he was the only one who had a thing for her neck.  He didn't know why he liked it, he just did.  It was soft and smooth, and he could bury his face into the little dents and curves.  He had kissed a lot of other girls necks before, but hers was by far the best.  

He caught her singing Led Zeppelin the other day.  She was sitting on the couch with Forman, Fez and Kelso with Donna was sitting in his chair.  He was standing by the door and was on his way out, when he heard her.  She did it quietly, mumbling the words to _That's the Way_ when Forman laughed out loud.

"When'd you ever like Led?"

Everyone stared at Jackie.  Donna immediately starting looking suspiciously at Hyde.  She never missed much, that girl.

Jackie just flustered that a cute boy who worked at the Hub liked Led Zeppelin, so she was starting to like it too.  He was scruffy and hairy but really hot, Jackie giggled.

He left the basement smiling and feeling a little a bit better.

Then Donna and Forman caught them making out on the couch.  Forman ran around like a dead chicken, wailing, while he and Jackie pretended they didn't care about each other, that they could stop.  But then, they realised, they didn't want to stop.

He didn't want people to know, all of a sudden.  He had been wanting everyone to know for three months, and as soon as people did, he wanted to take it all back.

Jackie and him celebrated their 'coming out' as she had giggled in his ear, by her jumping into his bed at 2 a.m., as usual, and taking off her top.  He was used to her breasts now and she was used to showing them to him.  But she surprised him even more by pulling down his boxers.  It was their unspoken rule now for three months now that Jackie's body was entirely accessible to Hyde, but Jackie would not touch the lower half of Hyde's body, at least not with no pants on, and Hyde couldn't try and change her mind.

So when she tugged at his boxers, he briefly stopped her.  He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he had always been encouraging it every other time.  He didn't say anything or even look at her.  She was turning him soft, he knew it.  

But she just kissed him on lips and whispered that she didn't mind.  He often forgot that she wasn't a virgin.  She looked so much younger than everyone else sometimes.

It was nice, just plain nice.  There wasn't any other word to describe it.  And nice wasn't an insult, like some people said it was.  He liked it.  

They were noisy.  Eric said the next day he never wanted to hear Hyde or Jackie say each other's name again.  But he loved making Jackie make sounds.  And for that first time, she made all the sounds you couldn't thought possible.

He loved the fast paced sexiness of it, as he breathed heavily in her ear and she tried to stay quiet, biting her lip, until a cry of 'Steven' escaped.  He loved the way her toes curled up when she said it, and how a look of achievement would float across her face when he would run his fingers through her hair and moan 'Jackie' into the pillow.

He loved the taste of her sweaty skin and he loved biting and kissing her neck furiously.  He liked that fact that when he touched her, her body would shiver and he seemed important to her.

That was the best thing.  He seemed important to _her.  He, Hyde the orphan, was important to Jackie the cheerleader.  Sometimes that thought seemed ridiculously corny to him, like a bad tele-movie.  _

Later, when she was yabbering on about how nice it was that they 'proved their love' and he wanted to strangle her, he realised that maybe being important to Jackie wasn't the best thing. But then she would call him Steven, which no one had ever done and he found himself strangely liking it.  Or she would slip her arms around him and lay her face on his chest and sing _Tiny Dancer to him, pretending that he was actually singing it to her.  He would always push her off, pretending that it disgusted him, but he liked the fact that Jackie wanted to cuddle him._

And being important to Jackie was suddenly nice again.

Then, after everyone including Kelso knew, they would sit next to each other on the couch, and he would put his hand on her knee.  He would kiss her on the cheek when he left and he could even tell her that she looked really pretty if he wanted, although not that he ever would.  

It was nice to have the option though.

One night, she had snuck into his room while it poured rain outside.  Her hair was dripping wet and she was angry, because he should've known to come and pick her up in his car, apparently.

"How could've I known? I didn't know you were coming! It's 2 a.m. in the morning."

"Steeeven! I've come _every_ night for ages now! You should've realised that the rain ruins my hairs and makes it goes frizzy!"

He pulled her towards him and shut her up by kissing her.  Amazingly though, when he pulled his lips from hers, she was still going.

"I'll have to make an appointment at the hairdressers tomorrow! This has really ruined my hair cycle you know…"

She stopped when she saw his Zen face.

"I know what you're doing," she screeched, waggling her fingers in his face.  

They stared at each other for a long time, neither breaking away.  Teasingly, she placed her hands on his bum and pulled him closer.  

He liked their little games like this.  He liked how her hair curled at the edges and waved down her shoulders.  He liked how her back arched when he touched her right and made a perfect little curve.  He liked how she would rub moisturiser all over her skin to make her silky soft and he liked how she would let him watch her rub moisturiser on herself.  He liked how sometimes she would wear his t-shirts to bed. 

He was starting to like her a bit too much, he thought.

She was going to be the death of him, he could tell.  The death of Hyde, the death of everything he stood for.  He was going to turn into a boyfriend that remembered anniversaries, bought presents, said 'I love you' and met her parents.  

She was going to the painful death of him, she was going to bury him deep underground and cry at his funeral.  The Hyde everyone knew was going.

He would exist no more, only exist as the Hyde Jackie had created.

But sometimes, she made him think that maybe they would just be Jackie and Hyde, that she would accept him as he is and he would accept her.  That she wouldn't change him, that she would like him as he was.

That was just a stupid, pointless thought though.  After all, he wasn't her boyfriend and he didn't care about her at all.

He just liked her a little, that's all.


End file.
